User talk:Wyvern 0m3g4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sea of Fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wyvern 0m3g4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Generalzer0 (Talk) 00:04, February 14, 2012 Yo Yo, me and gen made two of the four chinesses symbols: I got the tiger, gen the dragon. You get the bird and FMF got the tortoise, bc we can. NEW Justa let you know, chat works for me, seeing as how we had the same problem; im wondering if it works for you to, Later. SB Haki User Category Yo! ^-^7 Sorry, I wasn't aware that those Haki categories were added already. I think we should do what SoF did and have the individual types of Haki category instead of a single, general Haki category :P -- Generalzer0Den Den Mushi 23:21,2/14/2012 Exactly what I was thinking. Plus, it would be more organized :P Chat I'm here to suggest something good for this wiki :) -clears throat- GET YER ASS ON CHAT!! -whispers- If you can :3 Please and thanks XD WYVY! Come to the chatango XP (if ya can XP) I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 01:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) He's here Hi Wvy, I am being very serious I am sure you seen me asking fmf, but I am asking is there anyway that I can become an admin here? I know already what you might be thinking "This guy", but in all seriousness I have been an admin over the bleach fanon for sometime and I REALLY WANT a chance to prove many of the user here and on the ship of fools that I could be a good admin, so I ask could there be anyway that I can become an admin? Kaze Template Yo! I've finished adding all the necessary templates that I promised I would :P I even added the templates that most people wouldn't use like a zomibe number template or a CP9's key number for the character infobox XD Anyways, if you still need anything, just ask me :) Later~ I'll be leaving for my nanna's place in abit so remeber your job I gave you XP. If I haven't made a single edit on SOF, SOF or unwritten in three days then you must assume that I'm having wikia troubles I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 05:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) people to recruit? Just to let you know, I know at least one guy who could make a good admin for this wiki. I ain't sure wether I should talk about it on an open talk page though. Also, what do you want the template for whitebeard to say (the slideshow thingy like you have for John Giant on SOF)? 13th madman 10:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, I wasn't sure about discussing things in the open, but since you would rather everyone knew what we were thinking, and for good reason really, I'll say it. Kai's good with power ballance and coming up with fair solutions too problems. And he's polite even by our standards. I'd kinda trust him to back me up on the Uber comitee, or for that matter anywhere else. So I'd put him forward. One other thing that's occured to me, now that we're holding another yonkou election on SOF, is that we don't have any yonkou equivalent decided on (just as well we're not quite that big yet...). Sichibukai perhaps? I put the yonkou template on your page now. Sorry about the delay, I wasn't exactly sure wether to use the yonkou one or put up something epic and different. Also, if you know how the button works, please could you put my name back to purple? 13th madman 09:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) WYV! Please come to the chatango *turns into a wolf and uses super cute wolf-pup eyes* I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 13:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Leaving a second message just in case you didn't get the message/went to ship's chatango/blantly ignored me/haven't checked yet/you suddenly died/the universe exploded. I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 14:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yonkou? Presumably Geno's left here as well, which leaves us one short. A) is this likely to be a problem? and if so B) Should I organise some kind of vote? 13th madman 22:18, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Pirate Armada Council Hi Wyv, I came back late and threw in the basics for four the Pirate Armada Councils for Devil Fruits, Uber, Canon and Clean Up. Let me what you think please. Kai-De-Avalon 02:52, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah pretty much, I thought it made more sense to copy from a model that worked than try to write new version of them myself. I made some minor edits to make them make sense for here. Kai-De-Avalon 10:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wyv, hopefully we won't need to use it but it needs to be considered. What we're gonna use instead of Impel Down when dealing with repetative rule breakers? & what are the various "sentances" going to be? Will we operate the same Parole system as Ship? etc. Kai-De-Avalon 16:46, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Uber council expansion? It occurs to me that overpowered characters are less likely to occur on this wiki than SOF, so I was going to suggest expanding our duty into orginising other stuff as well (like the various pages set up for anouncements, rules etc) in the same way the Cleanup council does punishments as well as correcting errors.13th madman 20:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark Hi! Well, I noticed that Sea of Fools Wiki has no wordmark and, since it's not very pretty like this, I wanted to propose this image as the wordmark. It's the same type of text used in the Wanted posters in One Piece. It's the exact size and I think it fits better. Just an idea... --Davidchola2 07:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Favicon I think this is a good icon for the wiki. Press the name of the image, and press it again when it goes to the preview page and you'll see how it is. Hope it's good. Davidchola2 15:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Wordmark better I think this wordmark is better, because it's not so narrow. It only says Sea of Fools. I like the current one, but I think this one has better quality. Main Page I hope you don't mind, but I made some changes in the main page, so it's more practical. I deleted the codification errors that were showing and a createbox to make an article directly from the main page. Davidchola2 14:04, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Character Layout I think you should change the infobox in the Character Layout page to the template, because it's the appropriate one. Davidchola2 14:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Aniki Sorry i don't have 300,000,00 beil to give ya. However i can at least make ya some pizza the next time i see you. Anyway was reading your profile and you did a very good job. Tried not to laugh and failed at it. Anyways just wanted to come share that with you. Oh and I'll have your head yet. *smirks* Until we meet again Old man. Caring16:) 07:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I swear sometimes i wonder if waking up/coming home is a good idea or not. Well i guess it is cause if i didn't i wouldn't be able to talk to ya. Guess i'll keep my head up unless i'm dodging crap from them. Anyways when and where old man. You can pick the place and i'll pick the time. Only this time. Make sure i fight you and no one else. Seeing as though your sons or someone else always seems to want to fight. I'm not cheeky. Well whatever i'll have your head yet. *smirks*Caring16:) 02:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Your on old man. I'll see you at Thriller Bark since it's big enough. Just don't cry when ya lose. I'll be there shortly*smriks*Caring16:) 16:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Dear Whitebeard It seems you have won. I am now somewhere healing up. Though since you have won I can't take your head like i want to. Made a deal with a person that if i lost i'd wouldn't even try to fight you again. That doesn't mean i won't stoping trying to off you. Though till I'm healed i doubt i'd be able to do much. Maybe just maybe that morons right. However i need to see it with my eyes till then watch your back. Can't off one way however i'll find many more. i never give up. Not when freedom is on the line. Who knows maybe you can change my ways of thinking about family. Till we meet again Old man. Lora D. Storm Aka Caring16:) 03:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello Old man Hello Jijii i am here to tell you that i no longer wish to take your head. However that does not mean i will stop pranking you. You are on the top of my list to prank. won't promise they won't be dangrous or what not cause seriously i never know what ideas will come to me. Just watch out cause he he im gonna have fun.Caring16:) 16:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Upload Problems Hi, I'm having problems with the image uploader... I've drawn some images, which I scanned to my computer, so I could upload them here. But the image uploader thingy keeps saying that the file extension isn't supported - even though the file is clearly a .png file. Maybe somethings wrong with the computer I'm using? SOS please... Alpha D. Beta 12:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I've kept trying over and over... yet it keeps saying "File does not match MIME type." Alpha D. Beta 05:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I think I realized the problem now - I tried using Internet Explorer 9 today, and it worked fine. I guess I shouldn't have used Google Chrome! :( I guess your (and FoolishMortalFOOL's) advice gave me a hint :) Thanks! Alpha D. Beta 04:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Solutions Hmmm, this is troublesome, indeed. Well, I am not an expert but here are some suggestions. Tell him to update his internet browsers. Maybe that can help. If that doesn't work, then does all the images he tried to upload won't work or just some of them? If he makes these images himself with a computer program, then I suggest he should save them in different types of files to see which one works. like jpeg FoolishMortalFOOL 18:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) HEY! WYN! CHAT! NOW! OR DIE! UndeadHero (talk) 12:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Council meeting I think we need to hold another meeting sometime soon to discuss a few things. I'm inclined to say Two days time. You say exactly when, since I have no idea about continental time right now.. hey, we decided to throw the meeting in abiout three hours. hope that's not a problem..13th madman (talk) 08:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Got em. Good idea!13th madman (talk) 08:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo old man/Aniki I have a few questions, First one is does sea stone only have to be green or can i umm think of other colors and who they are used agaisnt? Also is it ok if i make an island where they have special stones where left out in the moon light long enough a person can use/make them into something? I have other things but those two are my main questions. Anyways umm yea sorry to bug you old man look forward to ya know anyways till later. Trouble maker aka Caring16:) (talk) 23:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry to bug you yet again, However I was wondering if having a person join the WB pirates do i have to ummm write out what happens if/when the whitebeard war happens or can i have it so Ace decides to listen and stay i mean ugh sorry i wanted to ask if i could umm well im not sure im confused myself now. Anyway sorry to bug you about a pointless question until next time i try to attack Caring16:) (talk) 05:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Redirections Is it possible to redirect a subpage to another subpage? I'm trying to make the pages Luneth Maes/Combat, Lucius Maes/Combat, and Infinity Maes/Combat redirect themselves to Maes/Combat. I've tried using "1. REDIRECT Maes/Combat" but it doesn't seem to work. Marine Captain Alpha D. Beta (talk) 06:27, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I guess I'll ask someone else after some more experimenting. Marine Captain Alpha D. Beta (talk) 08:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC)